Major League Gaming
This article is about the professional gaming company. For the Halo 3 playlist, click here. Major League Gaming (MLG) is the largest organized league for worldwide professional competitive gaming and tournaments. The privately held company was founded in New York City in 2002, and has now attracted competitors from over 28 countries worldwide. MLG uses several media outlets to popularize their tournaments, mainly through TV, via ESPN in the USA. MLG also posts videos, tactics, leaderboards, tips from professional gamers, and other content on the Internet. Fans can visit MLG's website to upload their own videos to the site, and to access the content of their favorite game that MLG currently focused on, such games including Gears of War 2, Rainbow Six: Vegas 2, Call of Duty 4, and Halo 3. MLG also runs a video series in partnership with ESPN called MLG/ESPN Top Ten, in which ten short clips of unusual or exceptional Halo 3 multiplayer matches of the week are presented in a quick, concise manner. Fans can submit their own videos to be considered for inclusion.http://mlgpro.com/topten Tournaments MLG's main function is to organize competitions and present leaderboards of the top competitors in a game. MLG's most famous tournament series is the MLG Pro Circuit, an annual series of tournaments in which competitors of all games compete at various locations (usually a major city in the United States, though one event has been held in Toronto, Canada). Because MLG is fully sponsored, players competing in an MLG tournament are provided with all necessary equipment, including televisions and video game systems, but not game controllers. Some players may choose to bring their own equipment anyway to practice before the competition. Typically, each MLG tournament is held over the course of a weekend (Friday through Sunday), with the only exception being the Playoffs/Championship, which occurs over a period of four days. Pro Circuit Ladders Players wishing to participate in an MLG tournament compete in online tournaments called Pro Circuit Ladders. Pro Circuit Rank Points can be earned by winning Pro Circuit Ladders; these points determine seeding for the Pro Circuit events and often offer cash prizes. The Pro Circuit Ladder is split into two groups: the Ladder Competition and the Playoff Bracket. Top teams in the Ladder Competition, who compete over several weeks of tournaments, earn a spot in the Playoff Bracket. The Playoff Bracket is a double-elimination tournament to determine an overall victor. To enter Pro Circuit Ladders, players require MLG/Gamebattles Credits, which can be purchased from the MLG online store. Leaderboard This is the current Leaderboard for the Halo 3 4v4 Bracket.http://www.mlgpro.com/forum/showthread.php?t=317797 Team captains are listed in bold. # Instinct (Cloud, Elamite, Roy, Lunchbox) # Final Boss (Victory X, FearItSelf, IGotYourPistola, Ogre2) # Classic (Destin, A Pure Gangster, Chig, Tizoxic) # Believe The Hype (Maniac, Demon D, Heinz, Snipedown) # Str8 Rippin (Tsquared, Legit, GH057ayame, Soldier 187) # Carbon (Walshy, Defy, Naded, SK) # Status Quo (Ace, Flamesword, Enable, Assault) # Triggers Down (Neighbor, Hysteria, Totz, Best Man) # Darkest Hour (Twylight, Legend, Clutch, Robbie B) # Heaven and Earth (KillerDrew, Strongside, Sypher, Cpt Anarchy ) # Warriors (BRAKE, Goofy, NocturnalKernal, A Really Good Noob) # Illuminati (Gilkey, Thuggish, Elumnite, Karma) #Ambush (BatMayne, Frosty, IceVayne, Poweezy) #No Name (Thrust, Dersky, ZooWuu, Snake Bite) #Power (Reaction, BUK 20, BUK 57, MVP) #iCON (Mimic, Aries) Gameplay MLG uses Halo 3's Forge create MLG-specific map variants for use in their events, the MLG Matchmaking playlist, and GameBattles. The main differences between these maps and the defaults are weapon placement and availability, and the locations of some objects. Only a handful of weapons are available in MLG, equipment and vehicles are not used, and gameplay settings are modified to speed up gameplay. MLG Playlist On March 12, 2008, MLG announced that an MLG playlist would replace Team Hardcore in Halo 3's Matchmaking. The playlist was released online as a ranked playlist on March 31, 2008.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=news&cid=13432 The MLG playlist, along with the other Hardcore playlists, was moved to the Ranked Playlists while the Hardcore Playlist was retired as of August 4, 2009. Sources External Links *MLG Website *MLG in Wikipedia *MLG playlist in Bungie.Net News *MLGpro Node *The schedule for the 2008 Pro Circuit. Category:Websites Category:Pro Gaming